Don't Act Like You Care
by chxrry.potatoees
Summary: Adrien finds out that his father is Hawkmoth, but knowing doesn't have it's good traits. He has to betray Marinette, break up with her and hurt her in order to help his father. Marinette is left broken and with hatred carved deep in her heart. Can her heart ever be salvaged again? Certainly. By an Akuma. Driven with guilt and despair, Chat Noir decides to make things right.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyooo! And a new fic! I hope you enjoy, leave a review ans have a lovely day!**

 _"Don't do this, Chat!"_

 _Those tears. Glistening in the moonlight. Chat hesitated for a moment._

 _"Cataclysm," he said as the earrings in his hands disappeared into thin air. He couldn't fight the half akuma which took over him. He destroyed his girlfriend's miraculous. He chose his father over Ladybug. Over his city, too._

 _Ladybug fell to the ground as she clenched her fists._

 _"Tikki..." she said as she detransformed._

 _"You killed...Y-You! Y-You killed Tikki!" Marinette hollered, slapping him in the face._

 _"I-I had no choice..."_

 _"No choice? No choice! You chose Hawkmoth over Paris! You chose Hawkmoth over yourself! Y-You chose Hawkmoth...O-Over me, Chat!" Marinette cried._

 _"I thought you loved me..." she said, looking up._

 _"You don't even care!"_

 _"Mari-"_

 _"Don't call me that! D-Don't try to act like you care!" the girl slapped his hand away._

 _"D-Don't. Talk to me!" she aaid again, before running down the stairs of the rooftop to get home, in tears. She didn't have Tilki to console her anymore. How much hatred took over her._

 _"So. So vulnerable now. She can be akumatised now that she's lost her miraculous... Go, my akuma, and console this broken heart!"_

* * *

 **Days Before:**

"How are you on this fine evening, My Lady-No. My Purrincess?" Chat said as he pressed a kiss on Marinette's cheek.

"Just fine, Kitty," she replied and returned the kiss.

"I've never felt so alive to know that My Lady, was My Purrincess," said Chat as the two leaned on Marinette's balcony.

"Me too, Kitty."

"Kitty, you'll never leave me, right?" asked Marinette, leaning her head on his shoulder as he detransformed.

"Never, My Lady."

He transformed again, and headed home.

"Natalie."

"Natalie, please! Y-You and Father have been keeping something from me, I know so!" said Adrien.

"Give it up, kid!" whispered Plagg.

"You've been hiding something! Please, Nathalie, I gotta know!" pleaded Adrien.

"No. There is nothing we are hiding from you. So please go back to your room."

"Kid, why are you so desperate?" asked Plagg.

"I saw my father press buttons on the picture of Mom, and it took him down a passageway."

"Well that's creepy," said Plagg.

When Nathalie and his father was finally gone, he peeked into the room, making sure that the coast was clear, before he sneaked inside to be staring that the beatiful painting of his missing mother.

"There must be something on the painting," he said.

"Just open it, kid!"

"It's nothing inside, Plagg...He pressed buttons on the outside..." Adrien said.

To his astonishment, while he was leaning against the wall, a hole opened below him. Adrien's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. There was really somethinf that his father was hiding from him.

"Kid, w-what is this?!"

"I don't know..."

Just then, the elevator taking them down came to a halt as the doors opened. Adrien's heart nearly stopped to see. A butterfly shaped window. A table with a picture of his mother. With the book of heroes. With...Hawkmoth's miraculous.

"No...T-This is not possible..."

"Yes, it is."

The new voice from behind gave Adrien collywobbles.

"Adrien."

The sight of his father made him shiver.

"Y-You're-"

"Hawkmoth," his father said, staring at Plagg, who's eyes were widened.

"I've noticed for the past few months...The ring on your hand. The voices I've heard in your room. How when Ladybug and Chat Noir started dating, you and Marinette, too. I've noticed a lot."

"Why? Why, Father?! Mom wouldn't be happy to know that you're the villain trying to destroy Paris!" screamed Adrien.

"That's why. I need to get her back."

"It's for your good, Adrien! We can be a family again! Don't you want that?!"

Adrien hesitated for a moment.

"Once we get your Mom back, Paris will be saved, no more Akumas, no more nothing! People will live normal lives like before! So, Adrien. Please help me in this."

"W-Why? I-I can't possibly betray Ladybug!"

"You can, if you weren't a coward! And you are not to speak to me like that!" Gabriel Agreste said. Adrien clenched his fists. Three-quarter of him had already given in.

"Please, my son. I need your help."

"Don't do it, Adrien!" pleaded Plagg.

"If you don't help me, you will never see Ladybug again. She will be dead by the time you get out of here."

Those words made Adrien's eyes widened. He couldn't let anything happen to Marinette.

"I don't believe that you are capable of that," said Adrien.

"I'm more capable than you," he said, trying to punch some sense into his father, although he was disrespecting him.

"How dare you disrespect me?!" bellowed the villain.

"You're not my father. My father loved me so much, he took care of Mom and me when we were sick! You don't give a damn," snarled Adrien.

"Do you know why this is so?"

"She left us," said Hawkmoth.

"No. She ran away because of you!" Adrien tried convincing himself.

"She cheated on me, Adrien!"

"No. Mama was never a person like that!" shouted the sixteen-year old.

"If we find her, I can get my revenge."

"Then go get it on your own," Adrien said coldly.

"Marinette will die. I will take the lives of the ones you love most," Hawkmoth said.

"Go take your own life," smirked Adrien.

"Are you really sure of that?"

"Go to hell," he said as Adrien tried convincing himself once again that ge was starting to believe his father.

"Adrien..." Plagg said.

"Do you see that insect there?" Hawkmoth pointed.

"Just a little spell from me, and..." he said, before the insect stopped moving, and fell from the thin air onto the ground. Dead.

"H-How..."

"Now, you can let your Kwami choose, too," said Hawkmoth.

"D-Don't do it..."

"B-But Marinette...Ladybug..."

"I-I'm sorry, Plagg..." tears brimmed Adrien's eyes as he took off the ring which he had worn for the past three years. Plagg theb zipped into the ring as Adrien passed it to his father.

"There there, you don't need a little cat annoying you all the time, right?"

"I-If you're done using the miraculouses, are they still...Usable?" Adrien asked.

"Yes. But your Kwami...The darkness will take over him."

"W-What?"

"But it is too late. Anyways, here is your first mission. You have to break up with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, so that she wouldn't hate you too much."

"Too much?"

"If you take her miraculous," replied Gabriel.

"W-Why must I break up with her?! Cant you get the miraculous yourself?!"

"She trusts you with her life, Adrien, if anyone could take her miraculous, it would be you," replied Gabriel.

* * *

With a spring in her step, Marinette skipped to school with a twinkle in her eyes. She couldn't wait to meet Adrien who was coincidencally 'walking' to school with her!

Just then, a hand grabbed hers.

"Hey, Kitty!" she beamed.

"H-Hey, Marinette."

"You're walking again?" Marinette asked as Adrien nodded.

"Mari, I gotta tell you something," Adrien said.

"Courtyard at three o clock?" asked Marinette as he nodded once again.

Three O'clock

"Adrien," Marinette chirped. Adrien didn't want to break that smile. He wanted to let it live, but it couldn't possibly live anymore.

"Marinette..." he said as it started to drizzle.

"Oh, it's starting to drizzle, let's go in," said Marinette.

"Wait."

"Marinette. I-I gotta break up with you...I-It's not you, I-I'm so sorry..." Adrien said as Mari's smile faded.

"W-Why? What happened?" asked Marinette.

"Nothing...It's just that I've been busy and-"

"You said you'd never leave me, was that a lie?" the girl said as he could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"T-That's not it!"

"Then why?!" she shouted.

He knew he had to make an excuse, but that would have costed him their whole relationship.

"I don't love you anymore," he said, head hung low.

"W-What?" Marinette's eyes widened as more tears brimmed her eyes.

"I-I don't understand any of this!" the girl said, drenched in sweat, tears and water from the rain, she ran back home in tears. Her heart sank as it broke into a million pieces. Those words.

I. Don't. Love. You. Anymore. She hated the way she mouthed it. Those words from him were like a thousand stabs in her heart.


	2. AN

**Hey, it's mousey. It's been a really long time since i updated, I know, and i'm so so sorry! But I don't really don't know which story to update, so leave a review if you want me to update this story! I'll update those with people wanting to, because honestly i have absolutely no idea what the 12 year old me was writing back then ( i'm 14 now ) HAHA but thankyou if you're actually still reading my stories, love you guys to the moon and back!**


End file.
